The prevalence of obesity among older adult is rising. At present, about 70% of the population above 40 years has overweight and more than 30% of the population above 40 years of age is obese. Obesity is clearly related to metabolic risk factors for cardiovascular diseases and diabetes mellitus. In addition, body weight and body mass index (BMI) play a significant role in non-fatal physical disability in the older adult. In older adult, controversy exists about the health benefits of voluntary weight loss. Weight loss in older persons leads to better metabolic control with better glucose regulation, lower blood pressure, better pulmonary function and improved functional ability. However, weight loss not only results in a decrease in fat mass, but also in a decrease of lean mass: about 25% of lost weight is loss of lean mass. It is therefore possible that weight loss in overweight or obese older adult in the long run accelerates the age-related loss of muscle mass, i.e. sarcopenia, and subsequently a decreased physical functioning. Because the loss of muscle mass is associated with decreased physical functioning the present inventors believe there is a need to minimize loss of muscle mass during a weight loss program in overweight or obese older adult and thus for a new method of treatment of overweight/obese older adult.
WO2012024611 describes the use beta-alanine for the treatment of muscular disorders and for the improvement of muscle function in older adult.
WO2011011252 discloses compositions in combination with exercise to attenuate the loss of functional status in elderly. The exercise is not part of an attempt to address obesity. The effect of a weight loss program on muscle mass is not disclosed.
WO2012091571 describes a combination of components including PUFA, vitamin B and choline for the prevention and treatment of frailty.
WO2007043870 describes a composition comprising proteinaceous matter, said proteinaceous matter providing at least 24.0% of the energetic value of the composition (en %) and at least 12 wt. % based on proteinaceous matter leucine in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a subject suffering from insulin resistance including subjects suffering from obesity.
D T. Villareal, et al. Am J Clin Nutr 2005; 82:923-34 Obesity in older adults: technical review and position statement of the American Society for Nutrition and NAASO describes the problem of obesity in older persons and discusses the current therapeutic tools available for weight management in older persons; 1) lifestyle intervention involving diet, physical activity, and behaviour modification; 2) pharmacotherapy; and 3) surgery.
Muscle mass preservation during a weight loss program is increasingly important in older adults. Resistance exercise is a tool sometimes applied for supporting the preservation of muscle mass or stimulating the increase in muscle mass, during a weight loss program. However, even resistance exercise as part of a weight loss program as it is used in the art yields loss of muscle mass. Therefore, the art is in need of ways to preserve muscle mass preservation during a weight loss program, particularly nutritional compositions with proven efficacy to preserve muscle mass for the overweight or obese adult in a weight loss program.